For you
by after rewrite ryu
Summary: kumpulan drabble suga dan jungkook
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari itu, Suga mengucek matanya setelah bangun dengan sempurnanya, namun ia merasakan satu kejanggalan.

' _ini kenapa hangat ya—_

"Hyung~"

— _godaan macam apa lagi ini tuhan_.'

Suga hanya merespon dengan helaan nafas frustasi, melihat ke arah Jungkook yang kini sedang melingkarkan tangannya dari belakang pada pinggang Suga, sesekali mencium pipi Suga. Suga kini hanya bisa terdiam tak bersuara, wajahnya merona karna perlakuan maknaenya tersebut.

"selamat pagi hyung~" bisik mesra Jungkook padanya sebelum mengigit leher putih Suga, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark, sukses membuat Suga mendesah tertahan, dan menjambak rambut Jungkook pelan,

"mmh~ahh masih pagi kuk~" Suga berbisik dengan diselingi desahan, yang tentunya membuat Jungkook menyeringai, ia mengecup, menghisap, dan menjilat bekas kiss mark yang ia berikan, Suga mengeliat tidak nyaman, merasakan tubuhnya mulai terasa panas. Suga mengigit bibirnya berusaha untuk mendorong Jungkook walaupun usahanya sia sia, tapi sentuhan Jungkook membuatnya gila, ia menginginkan lebih dari apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Jungkook kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Suga, menyambar bibir Suga, dan Suga membiarkan Jungkook melumat dan mengigit bibirnya, membuat sang empunya membuka mulut sambil melenguh, memberikan akses kepada lidah Jungkook untuk bergulat dengan lidah Suga,

PRANG!

Jungkook langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, melihat ke arah Jin yang kini terbengong melihat mereka berdua, ,sedetik kemudian kedua matanya menatap mereka berdua dengan galak, ia melihat tubuh Suga yang memiliki banyak kissmark disana sini , lengkap dengan kegiatan yang barusan saja mereka lakukan.

"Jungkook, keluar dari kamar Suga sekarang juga."  
"Tapi _hyung_ —" protes Jungkook terhenti ketika melihat Jin menunjuk ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

" _Keluar_." Perintah Jin dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu turun dari Kasur empuk tersebut, baru saja ia mau berjalan—

"Tunggu."

Jungkook melihat ke arah Suga, ketika merasakan tarikan dari Suga, Suga mengigit bibirnya dengan tatapan memelas, wajahnya merona sambil melihat ke arah lain selain Jungkook. Suga mengembungkan pipinya, sebelum merentangkan tangannya,

"Peluk dulu." Bisik Suga pelan sambil menatap Jungkook dari bawah,

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, sebelum berakhir memeluk Suga erat dan mencium pipi hyung satunya tersebut, dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang terhenti didepan Jin,

Jin menghela nafas, agak sedikit lelah karna diperlakukan seperti nyamuk, memutuskan pergi dan menutup pintu, Jin hanya mengomel tak jelas, namun ia tersenyum ketika melihat keadaan kedua namja tersebut akur. Jin menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berakhir didapur dan bertemu kekasihnya yang melihatnya dengan bingung, Ia tersenyum lebar membuat kekasihnya kebingungan,

"Ada apa hyung?" ucap kekasihnya penasaran, Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, dan duduk disamping kekasihnya, sebelum terkekeh geli mengingat kelakuan Suga yang berbeda jauh dari biasanya.

"Ani Hobi, hanya senang saja melihat mereka." Jawabnya yang mendapat usapan dari kekasihnya yang tersenyum senang,

"Nde, kuharap mereka langgeng seperti kita ya."

Jin hanya mengangguk setuju, berharap demikian dengan dua membernya yang kini sedang menjalin hubungan tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2

Penulis terkenal novel ternama, Jeon Jungkook, pria berumur belasan itu tak henti mengulum senyum dihadapan kamera kamera televisi yang setia menyorot padanya. Banyak novel telah ia tulis berhasil memikat para gadis maupun pemuda untuk menjadi sepertinya saat ini. Oh ya, jangan lupakan penghargaan penghargaan dari awards buku buku nasional.

Aku sering melihatnya, tidak sekedar dari televisi maupun surat kabar ataupun poster poster di papan penguguman, namun bertemu, benar benar bertemu, tidak seperti pada jumpa penggemar, lebih tepatnya berjumpa secara langsung.

Bahkan sekarang, seorang Jeon Jungkook, kini sedang duduk disebuah teras rumah desa bersamaku, bermain catur, dan menunjukkan ekspresi rumit miliknya, tak henti henti dirinya mengigit bibir tipis miliknya, sementara diriku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sambil sesekali memuji dalam hati betapa imut wajahnya itu.

"Kau tak mau mengakui kekalahanmu?"

Tak membalas pertanyaanku, novelis itu menghempaskan nafasnya kasar, layaknya seakan diterpa masalah sulit.

Gerakan tangannya selanjutnya tak terduga, bertepuk tangan dua kali, sempat membuatku mengerinyitkan dahiku, itu adalah isyarat ia mengakui kekalahannya, sesuai kesepakatan kami dari awal.

"Aku kalah, aku kalah! Aku menyerah. Me-nye-rah!"

Wah diriku sedikit tak menduga, tak biasanya Jeon Jungkook mengakui kekalahannya, biasanya ia akan mengomel padaku, meminta perulangan sampai ia mengakui kekalahannya beberapa jam kemudian.

Tapi daripada wajah ganasnya yang harus aku lihat, lebih baik seperti ini, memperlihatkan wajah tertekuk, memperlihatkan sisi manisnya saat cemberut, sudah cukup bagiku.

"Apa yang mau kau serahkan kali ini?" ucapku santai, mengambil dengan satu tangan cangkir kopiku, mengangkatnya, melihat ke arah asap mengepul dari cairan kopi tersebut, menutup mataku, dan menyereputnya pelan,

Suasana desa hari ini ramai sekali, banyak orang pergi keluar masuk desa dengan ekspresi tak terduga, seperti pikiran pikiran di otakku yang sedang berusaha untuk berhenti berspekulasi mengenai hal hal diberikan Jungkook padaku setelah ini.

Seminggu lalu, ia mengajakku jalan jalan.

Enam hari lalu, ia menceritakan salah satu rahasianya.

Lima hari lalu, ia memberikanku baju katanya cocok untukku.

Empat hari lalu, ia memberikanku sepatu.

Tiga hari lalu, ia memberikan salah satu novelnya padaku.

Dua hari lalu, ia memasangkan liontin padaku.

Satu hari lalu, ia menyatakan suka padaku.

Kira kira aku mendapatkan apa hari ini setelah mengalahkannya kembali?

"Tenang saja hyung, temuilah aku ditempat biasanya." Balasnya, mengusap surai hitamku, seperti biasanya.

Aku bersiul, menunjukkan ketertarikan, jika novelis dihadapanku sudah mengatakan hal itu, berarti akan ada hal menarik, semoga tak mengecewakan, karna aku menantikannya.

-/-

Tring!

"Selamat datang! Oh kamu ternyata!" pelayan kafe didesaku—Kim Seokjin, menyambutku hangat, diriku membalasnya dengan anggukan,

aku langsung mengarahkan kakiku untuk duduk dikursi bernomer 12, tepatnya diujung sudut kafe, dan dekat kaca yang membatasi pemandangan kafe ini dan pemandangan luar. Melempar pantatku pada enaknya busa sofa, aku memandang ke arah kafe,

pakaian apa yang Jungkook kenakan?

Apa yang akan ia bawa?

Apakah aku bisa bertemu Jungkook lagi setelah ia memberikan hadiah?

Tak apakan aku berdandan biasa saja hari ini?

Memikirkan semua itu mengalirkan perasaan gugupku, memandang ke arah kaca yang sedikit memantulkan bayanganku, aku merapikan poniku, sedikit waswas dengan apa akan terjadi selanjutnya tiap kali mengadakan pertemuan dengan Jungkook.

Ah anak itu, kenapa ia tak bisa menyingkir dari pikiranku semenjak aku bertemu dengannya!?

"Tenanglah, dia akan datang!" Sedikit tersentak, mencoba mengangkat senyumku saat ia meletakkan cangkir ke mejaku dengan hati hati, dari aromanya, dapat kutebak mudah, Americano, minuman kesukaanku ternyata ia buatkan. Tampaknya Seokjin sudah tau minuman apa yang akan kupesan.

"Terimakasih !" melebarkan senyumku, memamerkan gigi putih berderet rapih itu membuatnya tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambutku, untuk beberapa saat kami sama sama tertawa kecil,

Entah kenapa, sentuhan hangat tangan Seokjin agak sedikit membuatku nyaman.

"Oh dia datang!"

Kami berdua berhenti tertawa ketika Seokjin melihat ke arah Jendela, memandang ke arah Jungkook disebrang sana terlihat tersenyum ramah, melambaikan tangan pada Seokjin. Seokjin melambaikan tangannya, dan melihat ke arahku,

"Aku takkan ikut kencan kalian berdua oke?" mengedipkan sebelah matanya, refleks diriku menyikut lengannya, yang terbalas dengan tawa tertahan, Seokjin kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah membungkukan badannya padaku.

Kelakuannya benar benar tak sesuai pikiranku, apa hari ini dia mencoba terbuka denganku?

Pandangan mataku beralih kepada Jungkook,

Jungkook masih disana, diam, tak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali. Bahkan senyumnya pudar, dan wajahnya terlihat datar.

Membuatku mempertanyakan kenapa ia tak masuk kedalam kafe seperti biasanya. Memanggilpun percuma, kami berdua sama sama tau pastinya, biarpun aku berteriak, takkan ada suara terdengar diluar sana, lalu dia menunggu apa lagi?

Oh ayolah Jungkook!? Haruskah aku menyeretmu kesini?!


End file.
